Nemesis
by Epsilon Zeta
Summary: People with good intentions are hard to find in the world. These people should know this fact before trying to interfere with good intentions in mind...and getting trapped in something beyond their control.


Author's Notes: After much thought, I've decided to take out Other Voices as the continuation to Hacker's Net and replace it with this. Frontier at the moment is not working with me to inspire. I'm sure you can all understand that. I'll see how this story works out and if it does well, then I'll work on this as my main project after Ascension. This takes place after the Tamers season and the sixth film.

Disclaimer: Digimon is not mine. To Bandai, Toei and whoever else owns all rights to Digimon: I'm not going to make any money off this. I swear.

Nemesis – Strange Visitors

"Finally, some peace and quiet." Takato Matsuki leaned back against the tree and savoured this tiny moment that had been long overdue for the Digimon tamers. Combating the D-Reaper and Parasimon had been exhausting, not to mention dealing with the media who still want to ask questions about the Digimon, how the children were selected and so forth.

For him, life had been good regardless of all that bad stuff that they have had to deal with. He had told Jeri that he liked her and now he's just waiting to see what she might say. She's still quite shaken up by her own experiences with the D-Reaper and she might not be ready for a relationship at this time. Also, Guilmon had returned with the other Digimon. In fact, as Takato was thinking of life in general, he could hear his partner scarfing down Guilmon bread.

Everyone else was enjoying the peace and quiet. He noticed Rika and Ryo playing the card game on a picnic bench nearby and by the scowl on Rika's face, the boy was making her road to victory very bumpy. Kazu and Kenta were watching quietly, observing moves and techniques that they may be able to use against other opponents. Jeri was helping out her father at his bar and planned to come by later. 

As for Henry, he was enjoying the scenery and the fresh air while his younger sister eagerly played "Princess Prettypants picnic" with Terriermon and Lopmon. Needless to say, the boy had allowed his partner to be borrowed by his sister after the rabbit had set his internet homepage to a website that created an endless loop and constantly taunted the observer with "You are an idiot!!" Yes, life had been able to return to normal. As normal as it could get for the Digimon tamers anyway. But things are going to take an interesting turn for all of them. After all, isn't that what you had in mind when you clicked on this story link?

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *

"Can you tell where they are yet?" asked a male voice.

Another male voice answered. "They should be coming any time to check on the strength of the local tamers before making any plans. It's standard procedure."

There was a small pause before a female asked her question. "How do they know where to find any local Chosen children?"

The other male voice answered again. "They have portable sensors that allow them to track Digivices. Remember when we were able to take a good look at some of their technology? Thanks to the schematics, I was able to create that jamming signal to block our Digivices from their sensors."

The first male gave a nod. "Yes…with that and their ability to create powerful Digimon, the local resistance will be shut down swiftly. Then after they establish a firm grip on the human world and its resources, they can focus on the digital world."

Another more reserved female voice then decided to speak. "It's just like Zack had told us. They seek to impose their order in as many places as possible. Any human world that is technologically advanced that has access to a digital world becomes their next target. It's the only way to ensure that there are no other renegades like us."

"That means they'll never stop at their quest. They'll keep going to dimensions, conquering and conquering…talk about a huge waste of time," stated a quirky male voice. 

Before anyone else could add a comment, there was a sniff in the air and a growl. "They're here…" 

A sadistic grin was on the face of the first male. "Show time."

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          

"I was wondering…why are we coming in such close range? Won't that make us a bit conspicuous? We can make the scan perfectly in a concealed area." The blonde woman gave a small irritated sigh before giving a reply to the red haired woman.

"We still haven't been able to shake off those other kids…they've been trying to shut us down ever since we had established a dominant position in their world. Being out in the open makes it harder for them to do anything. They've also gotten a hold of one of our portable timers. You know what that means?"

The red head gave a grim nod. "Yes. They'll keep following us until their attempts to take the organization down bear fruit. I'm wonder why our lady has not done anything to deal with this situation."

A smirk made its way to the blonde's face. "They're just a minor nuisance. Although their ability to go straight to mega level makes them more troublesome, we still have the storages of data in our D Writers to create powerful Digimon. But we've got to be careful when to use the data. Modifiable data that can easily accept algorithms and other modifications takes time to produce. And our scientists still haven't found a way to mass produce this type of data at an efficient level."

The other female frowned. "If I recall correctly, it was that other boy who had brought them the timer and he had gotten that timer from one of his Digimon partners. I believe it was a Renamon. Their species are quite sneaky and cunning."

"You have no idea." Before the red head could react, the Renamon behind her had cleanly snapped her neck.

The blonde started to run in another direction and pressed a button on the machine on her left wrist. "D Writer, on-line!!" The device shot out two bat wing like parts. Each part went to a different area of the park. (AN: This is quite similar to the portable holographic projectors on the new Duel Disks in the Battle City arc of Yu-Gi-Oh!)

'I can't let her complete the summoning!!' She started to run towards the other woman, only focusing on finishing off her prey when a red fireball exploded in front of her, forcing her to stop. 

"Man, this is definitely a new side to ya, fox face!! If you had done this earlier when I didn't like humans as much, then maybe this would be interesting!! But now if you do something like this, you're gonna find yourself in a lotta trouble! Even more than me when I became Beelzemon for the first time!!" Impmon hopped down from the branch of a nearby tree.

And of course…all this commotion would certainly bring the other Digimon tamers over to where everything was going on. Rika was the first to speak. "Renamon, what's going on around here?!?"

"That's what I would like to know." The group froze when they noticed Rika's true partner appear behind her tamer. 'How did that other Digimon arrive without projecting a digital field?'

"Whoa…maybe that other Digimon is Renamon's evil twin sister, here to try and steal Guilmon away from her like one of those soap operas!!" Had the situation not been as serious, the fox Digimon would have been pounding Terriermon for suggesting that she and Guilmon were mates.

While all this bickering was going on, the D Writer on the blonde woman's wrist shifted itself to a small rectangular opening so that a playing card can fit in. And the woman had picked out a suitable card for this situation. As soon as she placed the card in, the microchips embedded in it were scanned as physical schematics were uploaded to the device so it could create a physical entity.

To create a card with the kinds of microchips needed to give schematics to create a physical replica, there had to be extensive study on physical characteristics and attacks. In creating this card, many lives were lost because of the fact that this was a Digimon that nobody wants to get up close and personal to. But the lady had been able to recruit additional computer experts, far better than the ones lost.

The way the Writer worked was that it stored large amounts of data which can be modified to create any sort of Digimon. It all depends on the card being used. Megas required large amounts of data while rookies don't need as much. As soon as it gets a schematic to work with, it creates a link with the two generators and uses them to convert the data into physical substance.

Depending on what card is used, the Digimon can be easy to control or it could be wild and unpredictable. The organization has avoided using cards of certain Digimon in order to keep things under control. Once the job has been completed by the summoned Digimon, the program is decompiled and the data is returned to the generators since it would be wiser to reuse the data. 

Now that the technical details have been explained, back to the story. The two generators were spitting out data particles, which were pulling themselves together to create a massive object. As soon as it was formed, the creature let out a mighty roar. Impmon was the first to speak after it had formed. "Great…return of the Psychotic Pineapple Head!!"

With everyone distract, the woman had thought that this would be an ideal time to escape. It probably would have worked but she ran dead smack into a huge body. Not as big as Megidramon's but still big. The last statement she heard before a gigantic lance plunged through her heart was "When I meet your boss, I'll be more than happy to introduce the genuine article."

Henry went pale as he saw the lance go through the other person. Impmon blinked once and then started to grumble. "What is this?!? A convention where all the Pineapple Heads of the digital world gather?!?"

"Man, this really is turning into a soap opera!! It looks like Guilmon has an evil twin brother in mega form who wants to duel him so he can win back his mate, who is secretly in love with our favourite bread scarfing dinosaur!!" 

"Terriermon!!!" Yes, Henry did find the time to shout at his partner for him to shut up.

The dragon heard the small commotion at the back and found a dark knight tossing the corpse of a woman off of his lance. Then the knight focused his attention on the dragon. "All right, you impostor…come and get me, if you dare!!!"

To Be Continued…

Well, this is just a little something I came up with. It's a bit of a test run and I want you to honestly tell me if this is better or if Other Voices still has a little something. The file is still on my computer (with a half written chapter 4) and I can retrieve it anytime. So basically, the project that I will focus on after Ascension will either be this or Other Voices. Which one it will be depends on my interests and the response to both stories. This story basically came from combining a few things that I've seen on Star Trek (but NOT the latest Star Trek movie, Nemesis) and a fanfiction idea on this site that I felt could have been executed better to create more suspense. If you want to know what I'm talking about, go find SmartDan and his version of Nemesis. Now that I've said what needed to be said, I'll be signing off. See you on the other side.


End file.
